


Fic: Dragged Undercover

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes undercover ... in drag ... GIbbs notices and makes a move ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Dragged Undercover

_**Fic: Dragged Undercover**_  
 **Title** : Dragged Undercover **  
Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing:** DiNozzo/Gibbs  
 **Genre** : First Time   
 **Summary** : Tony goes undercover ... in drag ... GIbbs notices and makes a move ... written for the [NCIS Kink Meme](http://sarkywoman.livejournal.com/164073.html)  
 **Warnings** :  Crossdressing  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...

  
“Why pick DiNozzo?” Kate asked as everyone sat around the bullpen. Everyone save for Tony and Abby, who were down in Abby’s lab getting Tony ready for his undercover operation.

“It’s not like he’s the type,” McGee agreed. “He’s going to … stick out.”

“Kind of the point, McGee,” Gibbs said. “This guy isn’t going to go after someone who blends … their MO is to go after the misfits, those that don’t fit. DiNozzo fit the bill.”

“He’s braver than me,” McGee said softly, admiration for the senior agent showing in his voice.

“Braver than a lot of us,” Ducky said. “Can’t say I would have had the guts to do what he’s doing.”

The elevator dinged and everyone leaned forward, eager to catch their first glance at Tony.

“All right, no laughing!” Tony’s voice floated across the bullpen.

“They won’t laugh,” Abby said as she stood in front of the rest of the team, her arms across her chest. “I’ll make sure.”

Everyone held their breaths as Tony came into view.

Gibbs bit back his groan as he took in the sight of his senior agent. Simple black stilettos gave way to sheer stocking covered legs peeking out of the slit in the floor length black dress that seemed to give Tony curves where he had none. A green silk scarf was wrapped around Tony’s shoulders, deemphasizing the broadness and giving him an air of femininity. A simple gold necklace drew the attention up to Tony’s face, which was covered in the sheerest of makeup. Tony’s face seemed softer, yet angular. Green eyes were accentuated by dark, sooty lashes and subtle green eyeshadow. Abby had somehow managed to coerce Tony’s hair into a short pixie style that was extremely flattering.

“Wow,” Kate said softly.

Tony looked around, almost shyly. “What?” he asked. His voice was breathier, softer than Gibbs remembered.

“Shallow breaths, Tony,” Abby said with a smile. “That corset doesn’t allow for deep breaths.”

Gibbs swallowed and closed his eyes briefly. A corset? Tony was in a corset under all that? Gibbs’ cock twitched and he took a deep breath to try to control himself.

“Did you know that corsets were made of stiffened multiple layers of linen with wooden shafts that were inserted into a pocket at the front in order to keep the corset and figure straight,” Ducky said conversationally.

“Tony you look … I mean, it’s you, but … “ Kate said, smiling encouragingly.

“But what?” Tony asked, looking around, slightly panicked.

“But more,” Ducky said with a smile. “You look stunning.”

“You really do,” Kate agreed.

Tony blushed, he actually blushed. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Gibbs cleared his throat. “We’d best get going if we’re going to make it to that damn party on time to get the dirt bag,” he said.

“Right,” McGee said, approaching Tony with a white rose corsage. “This has a multidirectional microphone inside it, and should pick up everything.”

“Well, what are you waiting for, Probie?” Tony asked in his breathy, corset induced voice. “Pin it on me.”

McGee coughed, his cheeks pink as he pinned the corsage to Tony’s left … breast.

Gibbs watched out of the corner of his eye, trying to give off the air of not caring. He could see Abby bouncing around, and he silently wondered if she’d managed to get some pictures of Tony before they came up.

“All right, all right,” Tony said, batting McGee’s hands away. “I got it, Probie.”

“Right,” McGee said. “Well, he’s all set.”

“You mean ‘she’,” Kate said with a smile. “Tony … or should I call you Antoinette … after you.”

“Hardee har har,” Tony said, although he did head for the elevator, his hips swaying under the black dress.

Gibbs grabbed his coat and groaned softly. “I’m royally fucked,” he muttered under his breath.

* * *

“I’m never doing this again,” Tony said as he somehow managed to gracefully collapse in one of the chairs in one of the conference rooms.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Gibbs said with a bit of a smile, admiring the stocking covered legs propped on the table.

“Not that bad? Gibbs, the guy tried to kill me!“ Tony said. The bad guy had been caught, thankfully, although it had been close. Tony had lured the perp out to a back alley and before Tony could even say ‘Federal Agent’, the man had his hands around Tony’s neck. Thankfully Kate, McGee and Gibbs were quick to the rescue. Tony refused a check up from EMTs, as usual, the only souvenir from that night was a couple of bruises on his neck.

“But he didn’t,” Gibbs said, crossing over sit next to Tony. “You’ve got one hell of a guardian angel, DiNozzo.”

“Who needs a guardian angel?” Tony said softly. “I’ve got you.”

Gibbs blinked and looked over at his senior agent. “Always got your six,” he said. “Just like you have mine.”

Tony smiled a bit and nodded. “Okay, so tell me the truth,” he said. “I look silly, right?”

“Not at all,” Gibbs said. He stood and moved to stand behind Tony, leaning forward to whisper in Tony’s ear. “Look fucking gorgeous. Wanna bend you over this table right now.”

“Boss? Gibbs?” Tony asked breathily. “Um … did someone slip something into your coffee?”

“No one slipped anything into my coffee,” Gibbs said. “I’ve just decided … it’s time for me to be a bit selfish … take what I want.”

“And you want … “ Tony said.

“You,” Gibbs murmured, sucking on Tony’s earlobe, smiling when Tony whimpered softly.

“Me?” Tony said. “You want … am I dreaming? Did someone slip something into my coffee?”

“You haven’t had coffee,” Gibbs said, moving down to kiss Tony’s neck. “Stand up.”

“Huh?” Tony asked softly.

“Stand. Up.” Gibbs slipped his hands under Tony’s arms and started to lift him.

“Hey, hey, I get it,” Tony said, putting his feet on the ground and standing. He almost fell back over as he felt Gibbs sucking at his neck while his hands slid Tony’s dress up.

“Gorgeous, Tony,” Gibbs said as he pulled Tony’s dress up, sliding his hands up Tony’s legs, groaning as he felt the garter belt. “Garter belt? Kinky, Tony.”

“Abby … Abby thought it would … help me get into character,” Tony panted.

“Might have to give her an extra Caf Pow Monday morning,” Gibbs said as he unclipped the garters from Tony’s stockings and pushed them out of the way. “Now, bend over the desk.”

“Can’t,” Tony gasped, leaning back against Gibbs. “Damn corset … can … barely … breathe … “

“Hmmm …can’t have that,” Gibbs said, biting Tony’s shoulder. He lifted the dress out of the way and quickly loosened the ribbons on Tony’s corset, but kept it on. “Better now?” he asked, sliding Tony‘s green silk panties out of the way (more Caf Pow for Abby) and slipping a finger into Tony.

“Oh … oh!” Tony cried. “Boss … Gibbs … what are we … I mean, when have you ever … “

“Oh, I’ve always admired the male form,” Gibbs said. “Never entertained it … until you.”

“Me?” Tony asked, arching back against Gibbs’ finger.

“You … and that smile,” Gibbs said. “And you? Have you ever?” He added a second finger and twisted.

“Fuck!” Tony cried. “Yes … in college … a … a couple times … nothing … serious … “

Gibbs hummed his approval and nuzzled Tony’s neck. “Good … because now? Now you’re mine,” he growled.

“Yes,” Tony hissed. “Only yours … “

Gibbs reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the small bottle of lube that he’d picked up on the way back to headquarters, hoping he’d get a change to use it.

Tony whimpered softly and leaned back against Gibbs, turning his head and nibbling on Gibbs’ jaw. “Please? Fuck Gibbs, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this … “ he murmured.

“Probably about as long as me,” Gibbs said. He took a quick moment to undo his pants and drop them around his ankles, before coating his cock in lube.

“Fuck me Gibbs,” Tony said, bending over the table and wrapping his dress around his waist.

Gibbs took a second to admire the view. He’d wanted this for so long, and now … he nuzzled Tony’s nape as he removed his fingers and pressed into the agent beneath him.

“Yes!” Tony cried. He reached around with one hand and grabbed Gibbs’ hip, pulling him closer. “Need it, Gibbs … need it so much … “

Gibbs groaned and thrust into Tony, deep and hard. Why had he waited so long to do this?

“That’s it … harder … come on … “ Tony cried, arching back against Gibbs, resting his head against Gibbs’ shoulder.

Gibbs reached around and gently stroked Tony’s cock as he thrust, wanting Tony to feel  as good as he did. “Come on, Tony … come for me … want to see you coat that conference table … “

Tony whimpered at Gibbs’ words and came on the spot.

Gibbs felt Tony clench around him and came, leaning forward a bit and biting Tony’s shoulder. He knew it would leave a mark and smiled.

Tony panted softly, body shaking as he came down from the high of being fucked by Gibbs. “That was … “ he breathed, turning and kissing Gibbs’ neck.

Gibbs smiled and turned Tony in his arms, staring into the bright green eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Tony gently, sweetly as his hands dove into Tony’s hair, mussing up the hard work Abby had done.

“Only the beginning, Tony,” Gibbs murmured, caressing Tony’s body through the black dress. “Only the beginning.”  
  



End file.
